1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wiper assembly and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle windshield wiper assembly for providing a user with a set of windshield wipers for motor vehicles designed to scrub insects off the glass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of windshield wiper assembly is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,672 describes a windshield wiper system including wiping and scrubbing blades. Another type of windshield wiper assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,720 having a windshield wiper assembly with scrubbing blade for cleaning a windshield of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,082 describes an ornamental design for a combined windshield wiper and washer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,483 describes a windshield wiper blade assembly with sponge and tension mechanism. U.S. Pat. No. 5,442,834 describes a windshield scrubber and blade wiping assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,384 describes windshield scrubber and blade wiping assembly
The object of the present invention is to provide at new vehicle windshield wiper assembly that would remove stubborn insect and dirt deposits that might otherwise be bypassed or smeared into the glass.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new vehicle windshield wiper assembly that would eliminate the need to continually pull the vehicle to the roadside to manually wipe the windshield free of insect remains.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a bridge member that has a first end, a second end, and a medial portion. The first and second ends are for attachment to a plurality of attachment portions of a blade member. The media portion of the bridge member is for attachment to a wiper arm of a vehicle. The blade member is for providing support to a plurality of cleaning members and a cleaning blade. The cleaning members and the cleaning blade are for facilitating cleaning of debris the windshield of a vehicle.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.